


Cookie for you

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Sam wanted to surprise Gabe with something, but it went awry, as usual. Dean comes to the rescue, and can’t help but be a bit of a prankster. He thinks he’s the only one who knows his little joke, but angels...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Cookie for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> *Hands out cookies to all her readers.*  
> Enjoy this tooth rottingly sweet fic, my unicorns.

**December 15th**

A bout of loud sneezes drew Dean away from his room, where he’d been busy watching Scooby-doo reruns. A guy needed his downtime. He turned the corner into the kitchen and froze, mouth open, eyes wide. His first thought was that the fucker who’d set the blizzard on them, had found a way to get that shit past the warding and indoors, because a cloud of white obscured everything. 

More sneezes, interspersed with coughs, made him examine the cloud closer. It was dry, very fine and smelled like... Oh. He also knew those sneezes and coughs. “Sam? What on Earth are you doing? With flour?” Sam coughed more, then uttered a dry, raspy: “Dean?” Waving his hand in front of his face, Dean coughed too. “Yeah, it’s me.” He sneezed as the airborne flour clogged his nose. “Geez man… what happened?” He navigated his way to where he thought he saw the giant silhouette of his brother.

Once he finally reached Sam, he had to squeeze his eyes shut a few times, because the flour had dried them out totally. It was clogging his tear ducts and sticking in his lashes. “Sam… I swear if this is the result of you trying to prank me…” Sam was just standing there, his head hanging. “No,” he said, sounding like a defeated little kid. “I… I was trying to make sugar cookies for Gabe… as a surprise.” Dean bit his lip. “And?” he managed . “The bag of flour was heavy, and I hadn’t expected it, and it just slipped and exploded…” By now Dean was biting his cheeks not to laugh. “Sam… that’s a ten pound bag. What did you think it would weigh?” Sam looked sheepish. “Like… five pounds?” 

Dean had to take three measured breaths, trying to not inhale too much flour. “Ok, Buddy Valastro… we are gonna go, take a shower, clean this mess up, and then I’m teaching you how to bake cookies. Lemme just make sure this stays a surprise.” He bowed his head.  _ “Castiel, angel of Thursday, hear me out Honeybee. Sammy’s trying to surprise your bro. Can you keep him busy for two hours? Gotta deflour and clean the kitchen before actually getting to work. Thanks sweetie.” _

Within two seconds, Cas was standing in the doorway. “Oh my word…” he gasped. Dean waved at him through the last settling dust. “Heya Cas… Sam had a little oopsie with the flour.” Cas nodded, face deadpan, but Dean saw the twinkle in the blue. “Right. That kind of deflour. You two go get clean. I’ll take care of this, and then ask Gabriel to help me in the library. We still need to find the source of that blizzard.” Sam ducked his head even further and blushed deeply. “Thanks, Cas. You’re a pal,” he mumbled. Dean shook his head at him and herded him towards the showers.

“Dean,” Sam said while they were getting to the decorating. “I get that you think having the cookies cut with gingerbread man cutters is more seasonal, but why the plum and pink icing?” Dean piped one little man a perfect rendition of Gabe’s Sugar plum Faery costume, down to the golden buttons and embroidery, and gave it wavy, caramel locks and golden eyes. “Hm… no reason,” he hummed. Sam tilted his head and smiled. “I actually like those.” Dean smiled and started the next cookie person. It was a head taller than the first, since he’d used a cutter a size bigger. He piped the same outfit, but with white buttons and embroidery, and used brown for the hair, which he made longer, and a misty green for the eyes. Once done, he placed them next to each other and smiled. “There. Perfect. You go bring Gabe some of that hot chocolate that Cas taught you to make, and let me finish these up.” Sam shrugged and got to heating milk on the stove. 

Dean just happened (fake cough) to be in the library when Sam brought Gabe his surprise. “Awe, Sammykins, you baked for me?” Gabe cooed. Sam blushed and smiled. “Dean helped. Mostly with the decorating, and giving me hints and tips on how to.” Gabe eyed the cookies and narrowed his golden eyes at Dean. “Did he now? Cassie, enlighten your boo on dreams and angels, will you?” he asked, overly sweet, before biting the head off a cookie person with light blue clothes and green eyes.


End file.
